


An Untold Story

by SabakuNoGhee



Category: Soccer National Team
Genre: 2010, AFF, M/M, TIMNAS, final
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoGhee/pseuds/SabakuNoGhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneday maybe time will tear us apart, but no one can deny that here, in this heart, there is a crazy love within this game..<br/>Bambang Pamungkas, December 18th 2010 - Ketika semua selesai, Indonesia menelan kekalahan, namun Bambang Pamungkas berhasil meyakinkan Irfan Bachdim kalau mereka 'menang'. Shonen ai, missing scene, bad english.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Untold Story

**  
_An Untold Story by Sabaku no Ghee_   
**

_A National Team fanfiction_

 _20 x 17, slight 9 x 15_

 _Friendship / Hurt / Comfort_

 _3000-ish words_

 _Very soft shonen ai, maybe OOC, bad English_

(***)

 **  
  
**

**  
_Football is an unpredictable thing.. Some results will make you shock, but that's the thing that makes it passionate, the mystery in it.._   
**

_Bambang Pamungkas, December 27 th 2010_

Sekalipun ia pernah mengetik kata-kata sedemikian dalam akun Twitter-nya, Bambang Pamungkas tak pernah menyangka kalau kejadiannya menjadi seperti—sekarang. Dalam galau ia melirik beberapa kali pada sang pelatih. Alfred Riedl masih menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tidak ada yang tahu ada apa di balik wajahnya yang jarang disinggahi ekspresi. Babak pertama sudah berakhir, waktu istirahat sudah berlalu, rekan-rekannya sudah lelah dan—ya. ‘Dia’ sudah terlihat ingin menangis. Terlebih ketika Markus Horison terbengong karena si bundar merobek gawang yang ia jaga.

 

“ _Offside_ lagi—“ Bambang menoleh ketika gelandang di sebelahnya bersuara. Eka Ramdhani sedang memgomentari permainan Gonzales.

 

“Yah, dia semangat _banget_.” komentar Ferrry Rotinsulu, penjaga gawang cadangan sambil tersenyum gugup, “ _pengen_ cepat _bikin_ gol.”

 

“Memang harus buru-buru, kita butuh empat gol, _lho_.” kali ini Yongki Aribowo ikut bersuara, “ck, _gue_ jadi kasihan liat Irfan. Pasti _bentar_ lagi dia diganti—“

 

“Aku pikir juga Firman akan diganti.” gelandang Sriwijaya FC yang terkena akumulasi kartu kuning, Oktovianus Maniani bicara dengan logat timurnya yang khas.

 

Tony Sucipto mengangguk, “Iya, permainannya mulai _ngaco gitu_. Pasti dia _bete_ berat karena gagal _ngejebolin_ pas penalti barusan.”

 

Menit ke-56 ketika itu—Bambang Pamungkas memilih tidak berbicara sekalipun ia sadar betul umpan-umpan lambung dari Firman Utina mengurang akurasinya.

 

Perhatian Bambang teralih kembali pada Irfan. Di atas bahu pemain belia itulah, harapan besar diletakkan oleh ratusan ribu penikmat sepak bola tanah air. Awalnya Irfan Bachdim, pemuda hasil kawin silang pria Indonesia dengan wanita berdarah Belanda itu berlari dengan penuh semangat. Secara berkesinambungan ia memberikan teror pada Khairul Fahmi dan membuat repot pemain lini belakang Malaysia. Tak peduli dadanya bergesekan dengan hijau rerumputan atau kakinya yang dijegal berkali-kali. Namun optimisme itu juga bisa pudar di kala jiwa labilnya tertampar oleh satu gol yang dihasilkan oleh Mohd Safee—nun jauh di sana.

 

Ketika Riedl memutuskan kalau posisinya digantikan oleh Bambang Pamungkas, hal yang pertama kali Irfan lakukan adalah menangis.

 

 **  
_Arti angka 86 adalah.. Jika saya diberi kepercaya untuk main malam ini, itu akan menjadi caps ke 86 saya untuk Merah-Putih.._   
**

_Bambang Pamungkas, December 29 th 2010_

 

“Semangat, Mbang—“

 _Badge_ kuning itu berpindah posisi dari lengan kiri Firman Utina. Bambang menepuk pundak sang kapten dua kali dengan mantap sebelum memasang benda itu ke lengannya sendiri. Pria asal Getas itu tahu betul kalau Firman masih terbebani akan kegagalannya memberikan satu angka dalam aksi penalti barusan. Belum lagi skor sementara yang membuat perjuangan Garuda menjadi semakin berat—agregat bertambah menjadi empat angka. Kini, panggil dirinya kapten tim Nasional Indonesia—dan demi penampilannya yang ke-86 di timnas, ia _harus_ membawa wangi pada Sang Saka Merah Putih.

 

Bambang Pamungkas mencoba fokus pada si bundar. Meredam amarah terhadap mereka yang membuat hazel milik si nomor 17 melebur menjadi tetesan air.

 

Senyuman tipis terukir di bibir El Loco ketika menyadari posisi kapten sudah berganti. Mulai saat ini, tak akan ada lagi umpan-umpan brilian dari Firman Utina yang nyaris selalu tertuju kepadanya. Oh ya, demi Indonesia Raya, maka ia harus bisa mengalahkan egonya dan berbagi aksi dengan si Persija yang satu ini. Tidak berarti ia tidak mempercayai Eka Ramdhani—ia sangat mengerti kalau keadaan mental Firman sudah tidak prima untuk meneruskan pertandingan—tapi yah, tak dapat Gonzales pungkiri kalau ada yang berbeda. Peluit pertanda pertandingan kembali dimulai memecah lamunan pria berdada bidang asal Uruguay tersebut.

 

“ _Four more to go_.” Gonzales menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa kapten ‘baru’-nya.

 

Bambang mengangguk mantap, “ _We can do it_.” ujanya optimis. Perhatian Bambang teralih pada Eka Ramdhani yang sedang menepuk punggung Irfan beberapa kali sebelum berlari ke tengah lapangan. Penyerang itu menghela nafas lagi—ternyata orang itu benar-benar menangis.

 

Irfan Bachdim bersusah payah kembali ke bangku cadangan karena pandangannya kabur oleh air mata. Ia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti kenapa kristal cair itu begitu mendesak untuk bisa keluar dari kedua manik _hazel_ -nya. Langkah lunglainya disambut oleh pelukan beberapa pemain cadangan—sungguh berbeda dengan ekspresi dingin di wajah Riedl dan Pikal. Setelah akhirnya ia duduk dan mengenakan kembali jaketnya, Irfan berusaha untuk menenangkan emosinya yang membuncah berlebihan. Ia sadar betul kalau kontribusinya masih sangat kurang dan ia keburu ditarik sebelum bisa memamerkan performa terbaiknya. Mungkin—hanya Firman Utina yang mengerti kecamuk di dalam dadanya.

 

Galau menyelimuti benak keduanya. Dua pasang mata khawatir menyapu lapangan—menatap pada punggung bernomor sembilan dan dua puluh.

 

“ _They definitely can do it_ —“ Firman menoleh ke arah Irfan yang mati-matian menyembunyikan air matanya—walau gagal, “ _—we have to trust them._ ”

 

Irfan mengangguk pelan. Memandang nanar pada _striker_ berpengalaman yang barusan menggantikan posisinya. Tekanan sedemikian rupa tidak lantas membuat Bambang bermain buruk—dan itulah yang membuat Irfan selalu kagum pada sosok itu. Walaupun pergerakan _striker_ Persija itu tidak memberikan angin baru yang segar, namun semangat yang ia tularkan juga komando yang ia berikan selalu berhasil mengembalikan optimisme pemain-pemain lainnya. Irfan juga dapat melihat kewaspadaan pemain Malaysia ketika orang yang satu itu diturunkan—ternyata nama besar Bambang Pamungkas di negara federasi itu berhasil menekan mental Safee dan kawan-kawan.

 

Menit ke-57, Bagimu Negeri berkumandang. Sorak-sorai penuh asa menggema. Harapan itu masih ada, dan pergantian dua pemain sekaligus yang dilakukan oleh Riedl tentu saja membuat semua pasang mata membelalak. Kini tungkai-tingkai atletis itu kembali berlari, menggocek, mencari dan merebut kembali si bundar yang menggelinding ke sana kemari. Persetan dengan Indonesia yang katanya pemain bertahan—ini hidup dan mati. Waktu terus berjalan dan agregat 4-0 membuat beban itu semakin terasa berat. Peluh mereka menetesi rerumputan, namun pahlawan itu tidak peduli. Mereka terus berlari dan berteriak, membuat bola sepak silih berganti mampir di kaki mereka.

 

 _Indonesia Raya, merdeka, merdeka, tanahku, negeriku, yang kucinta—_

 

 **  
_PRIITTTTT—_   
**

 

Peluit panjang dan teriakan tertahan. Azhari dari timnas Malaysia berbalik dari larinya dan menghampiri Arif Suyono yang terguling kesakitan. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai tim medis Garuda menyerbu lapangan dan membawa gelandang tersebut keluar lapangan. Suara-suara menyemangati kembali terdengar ketika posisi Arif diganti oleh Tony Sucipto. Gelandang asal Persija itu mengangguk pendek pada sang kapten, lalu langsung berbaur dengan rekan-rekannya. Permainan berlangsung makin panas dan cepat. Tak ada lagi umpan-umpan lambung ala Firman karena kini mereka bermain dengan operan pendek. Cukup sudah dengan banyaknya peluang yang gagal dimanfaatkan secara optimal—dan bukan waktunya menjadi oportunis.

 

Bambang Pamungkas sepertinya akan membutuhkan antiseptik tenggorokan—sedari tadi ia meneriaki komando pada rekan-rekan satu timnya.

 

Merah yang membanjiri bangku stadion meneriakkan semangat yang tak pernah padam, membuat sebelas orang yang berlaga merasakan kobaran yang sama. Zulkifli berlari, tidak peduli dengan Muslim yang seolah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Tubuhnya dihadang, namun kakinya sudah membawa bola lebih dari setengah lapangan. Matanya mencari dan mencari, pemain Persema itu menemukan banyak tubuh berpakaian ala Pepsi sedang mengepungnya. Rasanya, dalam keadaan begini, penyerang dan gelandang pun bisa juga mengambil posisi sebagai pemain belakang. Huh, tidak—Zulkifli tidak akan mengizinkan sepak pojok terjadi lagi.

 

“—perlawanan yang dilakukan oleh pemain Indonesia! Zulkifli! Melewati pemain Malaysia dan memberikan operan pada Tony—oh, lewat! Namun langsung diterima oleh Bustomi—“

 

Zulkifli Syukur tersenyum kecil—sudah ia duga kalau Ahmad Bustomi akan ada di sana, menerima sontekan cepatnya. Aksi serupa seperti ketika mereka bersama-sama membela Arema. Satu pemain Malaysia lewat, dua, tiga, empat orang berhasil dilewati oleh Bustomi dan ditutup dengan satu tendangan keras ke arah gawang yang dijaga oleh Khairul Fahmi. Teriakan tertahan para suporter terdengar ketika si kulit bundar berhasil dihalau oleh kiper Malaysia tersebut sekalipun ia harus terjatuh. El Loco terlambat, begitu juga dengan sang kapten yang masih berusaha mengejar. Bola bergulir lambat ke arah kiri mereka—dan ketika itulah satu tendangan Nasuha berhasil menjebol jalinan tali putih dan membuat Fahmi tersungkur menangkap angin.

 

Indonesia berhasil menyamakan kedudukan di menit ke-71.

 

“—dan berhasil diselesaikan oleh Nasuha! Nasuha, memanfaatkan bola yang lepas dari tangan Fahmi dengan sangat baik sekali—“

 

Ani Yudhoyono sampai bangkit dari kursinya dan bertepuk tangan gembira ketika kedudukan sementara menjadi satu sama. Nasuha berlari kencang dan melakukan selebrasi kecil-kecilan, menikmati suara terompet dan teriakan bahagia suporter merah. Satu gol yang berhasil bersarang berhasil membangkitkan asa yang sedari tadi nyaris patah. Kobaran semangat kembali membakar jiwa-jiwa pemain yang lain, bahkan dalam dada Markus yang sampai berlutut lemas di depan gawangnya. Tetapi tentu saja, masih ada lima belas menit sampai pertandingan ini benar-benar selesai.

 

Christian Gonzales melirik pada sang kapten, dan dua penyerang itu sama-sama angkat bahu karena merasa tugas mereka dicuri oleh Arema yang _multi talented_ itu.

 

 _“We should make one too, no?”_

 

Pria bernomor punggung dua puluh itu tersenyum tipis pada si Uruguay lalu mengangguk kecil. Bambang tahu betul, demi Garuda di dada mereka, ia harus bisa mengoptimalkan kemampuan anggota timnya. Mereka butuh empat angka lagi untuk bisa memenangkan piala tersebut—dan nyaris mustahil mengingat waktu yang tersisa. Bambang mengusap peluh di keningnya, mencuri kesempatan untuk sekedar melirik ke wajah blesteran yang diam-diam selalu ia perhatikan. Irfan Bachdim, sudah tidak lagi menangis. Kalau saja Bambang bisa sedikit mengikuti egonya, ia ingin sekali meminta agar berbagi lapangan dengan orang itu. Sama seperti ketika mereka mencoreng lumpur di wajah Harimau Melayu dengan skor 5-1.

 

Ya, memori yang akan selalu segar di ingatan sang kapten—ketika Irfan tersenyum lebar kepadanya, merentangkan tangan dan mengundang Bambang dalam satu pelukan.

 

 **(***)**

 

 **  
_Ternyata 6 kemenangan dan hanya sekali kalah, belum mampu membawa pulang trophy itu_   
**   
**  
_._   
**

_Bambang Pamungkas, December 29 th 2010_

Lesu.

 

Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan seluruh pendukung Garuda ketika suara peluit panjang membahana. Nyaring yang terpantul-pantul dalam benak seluruh pemain tim nasional Indonesia. Fakta baru akan kekalahan mereka untuk keempat kalinya di babak yang sama. Dan suara itu akan terus bergaung di setiap sel kelabu milik Bambang—sang kapten, yang kini menatap hamparan beludru malam sambil tersenyum pahit. Satu sumbangan gol dari Ridwan ternyata tidak cukup untuk menebus kekalahan mereka di Bukit Jalil tiga hari lalu. Bambang bertekad akan mengabadikan momen malam ini dalam satu tulisan—setidaknya, akun _microblog_ -nya.

 

“Bambang—“

 

Menoleh, si angka dua puluh tersenyum tipis pada Safee yang kini sedang mengulurkan tangannya. Ya, pemain berbahaya asal Malaysia itu pernah menjadi rekan satu timnya ketika nama Bambang ada dalam daftar tim Selangor FC. Tanpa pikir panjang, pria berkumis tipis itu menyambut uluran tangan Safee, “Selamat.” ucapnya dengan nada kalem, “kalian pantas menjadi juara.”

 

“Terime kaseh, tapi kalian semua buat kami repot. Penyokong kalian boleh nian.” ucap Safee sambil menepuk pundak Bambang, “aku memutusken nak main di Indonesia, _mate_. Ade masukan?”

 

“Masuk Persija?” Bambang tertawa kecil ketika mengatakannya.

 

Alis Safee naik sebelah, “Aku kire kamu cume cakap macem tu buat die?” perlahan namun pasti, kedua _striker_ itu mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah bangku pemain cadangan Indonesia. Sama-sama menatap pada penyerang berdarah setengah Belanda yang sedang menutup wajahnya dengan jaket resmi kesebelasan Indonesia. Safee cukup mengenal Bambang—ia bahkan sempat menemukan komentar pria itu yang menawarkan Irfan untuk bermain di Persija dalam salah satu artikel yang menyebar di internet.

 

“Nyatanya, dia di Persema juga.” Bambang melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, “kamu perlu memimpin selebrasi. Selamat, sekali lagi. Sampaikan salam saya pada Rajagopal.” satu tepukan di bahu Safee, dan Bambang berjalan menjauhi pusat lapangan. Langkah-langkahnya sama sekali tidak lesu, namun tetap penuh kebanggaan. Kedua bola mata kelamnya bisa melihat raut penuh rasa sakit di wajah Irfan. Konotasi. Namun justru makna itu bisa mengoyak lebih parah daripada makna denotasi. Bambang menghela nafas ketika jaraknya dengan Irfan hanya terpaut sejauh dua kaki.

 

Hazel itu memandanginya—dan ia menatap balik. Hening di antara mereka berdua diisi dengan sorak-sorai dalam bahasa Melayu.

 

“Kamu—“

 

“ _I’m sorry._ ” Irfan memotong, “ _I can’t make it—from all those opportunities, none of them—_ “ kristal itu siap mencair kembali. Boleh saja sedari tadi Irfan menyembunyikan tangisnya, namun ia merasa tak perlu melakukannya di hadapan orang ini. Dan sebelum hal itu terjadi, jemari Bambang sudah tersesat di antara helai ikal milik pemuda rapuh tersebut.

 

“ _Me too couldn’t give a goal_.” Bambang bergumam. Hening sejenak ketika mendengar isakan halus terdengar dari bibir Irfan. Telapak tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap, berusaha memberikan sedikit rasa nyaman agar Irfan bisa melepaskan beban yang sedari tadi ada di pundak ringkihnya, “— _you still have a chance_ , Irfan. _You can play your best in Sea Games next 2011_.” Bambang menghela nafas, “ _you have to struggle—for our Garuda_. _Even if it’s not with me_ —“

 

 _Sea Games_ dan pra Olimpiade akan menurunkan pasukan U-23.

 

Dua puluh tiga tahun adalah batas umur maksimal, Irfan tahu betul peraturan internasional tersebut. Hal yang membuatnya entah kenapa makin terasa sesak. Menit-menit selanjutnya ia habiskan untuk mengucurkan seluruh air yang membelesak. Bambang tidak melakukan apapun kecuali diam di sana, membuka kedua telinganya lebar-lebar dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Kedua tangannya masih merangkul tubuh Irfan. Kini tak hanya peluh yang membasahi Garuda di seragam merahnya. Ada air mata Bachdim muda di sana, sesuatu yang membuat rengkuhan itu mengerat.

 

Bambang tak pernah menyangka, kalau Irfan tetap akan memeluknya walau dalam kekalahan seperti malam ini.

 

“ _Feeling better_?” Bambang melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap sedikit khawatir pada Irfan yang masih menghapus jejak air dari wajahnya.

 

Anggukan mantap diberikan oleh Irfan, “ _Yea—much better._ ” akunya sambil memberikan senyuman pada Bambang, “ _you’re right. I have to keep on strugling—even if I’m—alone._ ” senyuman itu sedikit memudar ketika mengatakannya.

 

“ _You’ll never walk alone._ ” Bambang tersenyum sambil kembali menepuk kepala pemuda yang masih duduk tersebut, “ _our supporters are the best in the world, and most of them yelling your name._.” kelakarnya, “ _we—only lack of luck,_ Irfan. _We win six, lose one. In fact it’s more than just good. Make sure yourself about that._.” Bambang berkata dengan gaya bicaranya yang sangat sabar dan mengayomi itu, “ _next time, I want to see your confidence on the field_.”

 

“ _You’ll see_.”

 

Irfan melebarkan senyumannya ketika pandangan mereka kembali bertautan. Hangat itu masih sama. Semua orang juga tahu—betapa seorang Irfan Bachdim yang disebut-sebut sebagai jenius muda itu menjadikan Bambang Pamungkas sebagai panutannya. Hal itu beralasan. Selain karena raut berwibawanya yang sarat akan pengalaman, pembawaan Bambang yang kalem dan tenang itu selalu membuat Irfan merasa nyaman. Prototipe sosok mengayomi dan bisa dijadikan seseorang untuk bersandar. Entah sejak kapan— _mungkin sejak Irfan menghabiskan satu minggunya di wisma Persija?_ —Irfan merasa jiwanya bertautan dengan orang ini. Sudah terlalu sulit untuk melepaskan diri.

 

“ _You spoiled me this much_ —“ Irfan mendengus pelan dan menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Mengutuk kecanggungan tolol yang menguasai dirinya. Menyebalkan—kenapa Bambang masih bisa berlaku begitu santai ketika hatinya kacau begini? Irfan memutuskan untuk mengulurkan tangannya, meraih sebelah telapak tangan Bambang dan menautkan jemari mereka, “— _I don’t want this euphoria come to an end_ —“

 

Bambang tidak mengatakan apapun. Perhatiannya kini seratur persen tertuju pada tangannya yang digenggam erat.

 

“— _why can’t we stay like this?_ ”

 

“Hmph—“ dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, Bambang kembali mengusap kepala pemuda manja itu, “ _euphoria maybe end, but our fight still has a long way to go_.” jawabnya sambil menahan tawa karena ekspresi manis di wajah Irfan, “ _don’t say that you’re satisfied already_?” dan tentu saja, Bambang memilih untuk tidak menjawab apa yang sebenarnya dipertanyakan Irfan.

 

Irfan menggeleng, “Siapa bilang?” dalam bahasa Indonesia yang sedikit terbata, ia membalas, “ _you know I’m not talking about it_.”

 

“ _We have to congratulate them._ ” memilih untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, kini Bambang melebarkan senyumnya, “ _wear your jacket properly,_ Fan, _or should I put it on you_?” canda pria berusia tiga puluh itu sambil kembali tersenyum kalem.

 

“ _How could you be so different with you who was struggling in the field, captain_?” raut cemberut diberikan Irfan—ekspresi yang seringkali ia perlihatkan ketika terlalu lelah karena jamuan sana-sini dan kunjungan ini-itu. Setelah meretsletingkan jaket berwarna merah-hijau tersebut, Irfan mengekor Bambang yang sudah lebih dahulu melangkahkan kaki menuju lapangan. Ia tahu betul kalau penyerang dari Persija itu harus siaga bersama Firman Utina untuk menerima penghargaan sebagai _runner up_. Huh—Irfan malas, sebenarnya. Ia lebih butuh berlama-lama bersama idolanya, bukan acara salam-salaman dan pemberian medali yang tak lebih dari sekedar formalitas.

 

Bambang memejamkan matanya beberapa sekon.

 **  
  
**

**  
_Oneday maybe time will tear us apart, but no one can deny that here, in this heart, there is a crazy love within this game.._   
**

_Bambang Pamungkas, December 18 th 2010_

“Fan—“

 

Irfan sedikit tersentak ketika mendadak Bambang menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Si setengah Belanda mengerjapkan kedua manik besarnya dengan ekspresi polos, “ _Yes_?”

 

Kalau boleh jujur, Bambang juga tak ingin semua ini berakhir. Sesi latihan pagi dengan Irfan yang berlari dengan semangat. Sarapan bersama bersama Irfan yang mengocehi berapa sendok gula dalam kopinya. Membicarakan strategi dengan Irfan yang mengemukakan ide-ide nekadnya. Tertawa bersama dan melihat Irfan memegangi perutnya sendiri. Dan momen itu—ketika Irfan memeluknya erat setelah menyarangkan satu gol ke gawang Malaysia di babak penyisihan. Ia akan merindukan detil-detil renik kebersamaan singkatnya dengan pemuda ini. Pahlawan belia yang selalu merendahkan diri ketika fans wanita meneriakkan namanya.

 

Setelah kejuaraan AFF berakhir, maka Irfan akan kembali ke negaranya untuk sementara. Bambang sendiri jelas akan disibukkan dengan jadwal di Persija. Mungkin memang mereka akan disibukkan dengan jadwal bersama tim nasional, namun itu tak akan lama. Sea Games di depan mata dan Irfan sudah pasti akan diikutsertakan. Irfan Bachdim sudah mengetahui itu semua dan takut karenanya, tanpa penah ia tahu kalau Bambang lebih takut sampai-sampai tidak ingin membicarakannya. Ada rasa yang aneh mekar begitu saja tanpa pernah ia duga. Gagal ia kendalikan apalagi ia hindari. Bambang yakin, rasa itu juga dirasakan oleh Irfan, dan hal itu membuatnya lebih dari sekedar takut.

 

“2012 nanti—“ Bambang memulai.

 

Tetapi, untuk apa ia merisaukan sesuatu yang tak pernah mereka mulai?

 

Hubungan di antara mereka tidak pernah tersurat lewat aksara—dan Bambang yakin kalau Irfan tidak membutuhkan ikrar hanya untuk sekedar meyakini rasa di antara mereka. Romantisme bukanlah sesuatu yang cocok dengan kehidupan mereka. Mereka hanya membutuhkan sedikit ruang untuk saling menyemangati, melempar senyum, berbagi rengkuhan dan menelan air mata bersama. Terlalu rumit untuk bisa diikat—namun Bambang tahu, justru rasa yang tak pernah memiliki awal, maka tak akan pernah memiliki akhir. Tungku yang pernah membakar mereka kini sudah stabil. Tidak lagi menggelora dan membuncah, namun tetap hangat.

 

Bukankah itu yang membuat semua orang iri?

 

“2012 nanti?” Irfan menaikkan sebelah alisnya lagi—merasa seperti akan menerima lamaran dari sosok penting dalam persepakbolaan tanah air.

 

Bambang mengulurkan tangannya, “2012 nanti, _we will grab the cup in Safee’s hand_.” sambungnya dengan nada setengah bercanda, namun ekspresi itu berubah serius ketika mengatakan kata yang satu ini “ _together_.”

 

“ _As your command_ —“ Irfan tersenyum lebar, kekanakan, “ _—captain_.”

 

Ketika lagu kebangsaan Malaysia membahana di Stadion Utama Gelora Bung Karno, kedua tangan itu kembali berpegangan erat. Dua punggung dari pahlawan yang menyematkan Garuda di dada mereka berjalan menjauhi bangku cadangan, menyusul langkah-langkah teman seperjuangan mereka yang sudah bersiap untuk penyerahan medali. Bambang perlahan melepaskan genggaman itu sebelum ada kamera menyorot ke arah mereka. Irfan sendiri tidak memprotes dan tetap berjalan di belakang Bambang dengan senyuman tertahan. Malam ini boleh saja mereka gagal merebut piala tersebut, tapi lihat saja perjuangan mereka dua tahun lagi.

 

Mungkin memang, rasa yang menggila itu cukup ada dalam sel tubuh mereka saja—tak perlu terucap secara verbal. Karena Irfan percaya kalau Bambang Pamungkas—

 

 **  
_There is only 1 MAN, 1 HERO and 1 LEGEND.. His name..._   
**

**  
_BAMBANG PAMUNGKAS!!_   
**

_Irfan Bachdim, December 7 th 2010_

 

—tetap pahlawannya.

 

 **~Owari~**

**Author's Note:**

> …krik.
> 
> Akhirnya kagak jadian juga 8Da *bletak* Gua bisa diteror bininya bepe kalo bikin suaminya ngapa2in ama cowok lain. Tapi entahlah, rasanya karena IB yang labil itu 'jadinya' ama bepe, kayaknya bepe tipe2 yang nggak akan bicara soal perasaan tapi yang dikit2 meluk, dikit2 ngelus, gitu loh. Kesannya mesum gini gw. But you got the idea, no? Anyhow, momen mereka buanyuak banget, due to si IB yang sebelum masuk timnas emang udah naksir mengagumi bepe. Yang duduk sebelahan di restoran, rangkulan di bangku cadangan pas indonesia raya berkumandang, sebelahan pas bepe tendangan bebas di leg pertama, depan-belakang pas nyalamin pemain malaysia, dan ya, yang paling heboh, IB yang minta dipeluk bepe pas ngegolin gawang malaysia pas penyisihan.
> 
> ASDFJKL deh ekspresi IB bocah abis pas minta dipeluk itu XDD
> 
> Oke dah, R&R? :9


End file.
